


Day Off

by sunkissedjoon94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FOR MYSELF, Just Verkwan being horny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, except that I blame the gc for making my writing brain cell think about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: Seungkwan and Hansol take advantage of the fact that they finally have a day off after way too long, and an empty private practice room.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the gc of writers I am in for putting this thought in my writing brain cell's storage. This is honestly just porn tbh, with some joking between Verkwan and probably terribly written. But this is here and if I spend too much time editing I'll just delete it all and forget about it. So uh...have fun, you weirdos ;)
> 
> also, just putting this here because it's the group chat and my favorite Verkwan moment:  
> "My favorite part of Seungkwan is....(turns Seungkwan around and smacks his ass) his butt."

“We have to be quiet. So, don’t you dare make any noise.” The young singer whispered to the rapper. 

“Oh, so  _ I’m  _ the noisy one? Didn’t seem that way last time.” The rapper teased, keeping his voice lowered even still.

The singer gave him a small playful glare which made him laugh quietly. “I could always just leave and let you deal with it on your own.”

“No, stay, please. We haven’t had a chance to be alone in a while.” The rapper whispered quickly.

“That’s what I thought.” The singer smiled. He leaned up and kissed the younger, his hands trailing down his torso, unbuttoning the flannel he had on as he went, before sliding his hands under the undershirt.

The rapper kissed him back, his own hands moving down the other’s back, coming to a stop at his ass. He grabbed the singer’s ass and squeezed, grinning triumphantly as he earned a gorgeous moan against his lips.

“ _ Hansol _ …” The older whispered, “please.”

“Don’t worry Kwannie. I’ll take care of you,” Hansol whispered, kissing him again. He squeezed Seungkwan’s ass once more, before moving his hands to the front of his pants. Under his own shirt, Hansol felt Seungkwan’s hands roaming across his torso before stopping at his nipples. He knew they were already hard from how the older swirled a finger across them, and almost moaned in response.

“Oh, come on, I can’t be the only vocal one,” Seungkwan teased against his lips, his eyes opened just enough to look at Hansol and make his heart leap into his throat. No matter how many times they had a chance to be alone and do this, Seungkwan still was able to make him feel so different. The older ran his fingertips across Hansol’s nipples again and at the lack of a reaction, he pinched one of them between his fingers, finally earning a quiet moan as the younger moved his head to lay his forehead on the older’s shoulder.

“ _ Kwannie… _ ” Hansol whined quietly, his voice coming out just as gentle as his breath, but Seungkwan knew better. He knew that he was getting the young riled up just as much as he had riled him up. 

Seungkwan was glad as Hansol started kissing his neck that even though they had to be quiet, they had plenty of time to do what they wanted. They were at the practice studio with it being a day off technically, under the impression to the other members that they were going to practice dancing some. However, as soon as they had gotten there, Hansol had pulled Seungkwan into one of the private practice rooms, wanting to spend time with Seungkwan where it was least likely to get interrupted. When they had stepped into the room, they had dimmed the lights and locked the door, making sure that if anyone had come into the studio, they wouldn’t think the couple was there. Although, Seungkwan knew that their other members weren’t stupid, and that he wasn’t exactly quiet, so they’d know, but at least they wouldn’t get interrupted.

“Sol-” Seungkwan whined when the younger left a mark on his collarbone, “now I'm going to have to try and hide that.”

“I think it looks great,” Hansol teased gently, knowing Seungkwan wasn’t exactly angry by it. “Shows everyone that you're my boyfriend and they can stay away.”

“Too bad for them that I only have eyes for you,” Seungkwan winked. “But seriously Sol, now I have to wear a scarf or a jacket or something, and it’s summer.”

“You can wear my shirt, it’s bigger than yours and will cover it.” Hansol hummed, “besides there’s going to be a lot more marks when I’m done.”

The thought made Seungkwan shiver, and he knew Hansol was  _ very much  _ aware of how much he liked that idea, especially when the younger pulled him closer, making between their hips touch. Seungkwan moaned again, quickly moving his face to Hansol’s chest to try hiding it, “okay, please can we do something more? You're going to make me lose my mind here.”

“Well, I definitely don’t want that, especially for those reasons,” Hansol smiled, “I’d rather make you lose your mind in a different way.”

Seungkwan slapped his shoulder gently when the younger winked, “well then get on with it. Or I will leave and let you deal with  _ this  _ on your own.” When he said ‘this’ Seungkwan moved his hand and palmed Hansol through his pants, making the younger moan, almost a little too loud.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Hansol swore in English, “you drive me crazy Seungkwan.”

“I’m sure I do Sollie.” Seungkwan grinned, doing it once more. He almost laughed at how quickly Hansol kissed him to try hiding the moan that time.

As they kissed though, Seungkwan’s actions must’ve gotten Hansol to realize just how badly he wanted Seungkwan, as he started pulling Seungkwan’s pants off him, backing him up into the wall until Seungkwan was fully against it. When Seungkwan pulled at his shirt he pulled away to pull it off as Seungkwan reached for his pants and started taking them off him too. “Not fair I have to be naked first.”

Seungkwan grinned, “don’t worry Chwe, you’ll get to see my ass soon.”

Hansol winked at him and quickly finished undressing before kissing Seungkwan again. Then his lips moved to Seungkwan’s neck, pulling his shirt up. “You’re ridiculously handsome Kwan.”

“You’re not so bad yourself Sollie,” Seungkwan mumbled, trying to stay quiet. He moved to pull his shirt off, and smiled at Hansol, “I love you.”

Hansol smiled and kissed him, “I love you too.”

Seungkwan smiled and pulled Hansol close to him again and kissed him. He palmed the younger again, making him moan quietly against his lips.

“Okay, wh-where should we-? I know you don’t like the floor,” Hansol asked, after having to take a small deep breath to refocus for a moment.

“I don’t care Sol, you can fuck me against the wall for all I care,” Seungkwan said, making the younger raise his eyebrows both surprised and very intrigued. 

“Really?” Hansol asked, surprised, “I-I mean I could.”

“Whatever you want to do works for me Sol, I just don’t want to let the fact we have time alone go to waste.” Seungkwan said, “please, I need you.”

“I don’t think I brought anything with us,” Hansol said quietly as he realized.

“That’s okay. I’ll be fine.” Seungkwan promised, “please Sol. I will suck your dick if I have to.”

Hansol almost laughed and instead kissed Seungkwan’s shoulder, “Alright okay, okay we’ll just-go with it then.”

“Exactly,” Seungkwan smiled. He pulled Hansol close and kissed him, wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck.

Hansol smiled, kissing him back, taking off Seungkwan’s underwear then his own, before moving his hands to Seungkwan’s ass. “Jump. I’ll catch you.”

Seungkwan did as Hansol said, moaning a little as Hansol caught him, his hands under Seungkwan’s thighs, “Sol.”

“Just a little patience Boo,” Hansol hummed kissing at Seungkwan’s collarbone again. He worked another mark there on Seungkwan’s skin, extremely aware of how much the older wanted him and how much he wanted the older as well.

“Hansol please,” Seungkwan whined. He moved a hand to Hansol’s dick and stroked it a few times, making the younger moan into his shoulder.

“Let me prep you some please.” Hansol said gently when he could catch his breath. He moved a hand to Seungkwan’s mouth and the younger took his fingers into his mouth, knowing just exactly what Hansol wanted. Then, Hansol moved his hand down to Seungkwan’s ass, his fingers slowly teasing his hole. He carefully and slowly pushed one finger past the tight muscle, feeling Seungkwan tense.

Seungkwan gasped and moved his head to lay on Hansol’s shoulder, “ahhh fuck.”

“Just keep breathing for me.” Hansol whispered. He started pressing kisses against Seungkwan’s collarbones, sucking a few marks into the skin to help distract and get Seungkwan to relax, “you’re doing so good Kwannie, so pretty and perfect.”

“More please,” Seungkwan whispered when he was ready, “please Sollie.”

Hansol added another finger, being careful and aware of how Seungkwan reacted, even the small little breaths and how it changed as he moved his fingers. He tried to help distract him still with different kisses, only adding another finger again when Seungkwan’s tone changed from one of slight pain to pleasure. 

Shortly after he had worked prepped Seungkwan, the singer was whining and moving slightly, “Sol, I need more please. Oh god, please.”

“Okay, okay tell me if it hurts or we need to change to something else okay?” Hansol checked, carefully taking his fingers out. He waited until he got a nod before he lined himself up with Sengkwan’s hole. The idea of being completely raw even still scared him for the fact he didn’t want to hurt Seungkwan, but if the older had insisted, then he’d be as careful as possible, and take it at a pace Seungkwan was content with. He used some of the pre-cum that was slowly leaking as a pseud lube, quietly whining as he ran his hand up and down a few times. When he finished, he looked at the singer, silently checking with him again that he was ready.

“Kiss me please.” Seungkwan asked, and Hansol could tell he was nervous too.

He kissed Seungkwan, and slowly began thrusting into him, pausing as he noticed the discomfort his boyfriend had.

Seungkwan moved his head away and tilted it back, taking a deep breath. After a moment, he nodded and moved just slightly, “go ahead. I’m okay.”

Hansol nodded and pushed in more, having to bite his lip to keep from groaning at the feeling. As difficult as it was, he waited when he was fully in, giving Seungkwan a chance to relax and get used to the feeling. He watched and waited until Seungkwan nodded, a few tears in the corner of his eyes.

“Go ahead, I’m ready.” Seungkwan hummed.

“I love you so much, you're so perfect.” Hansol whispered leaning closer to kiss him. When he kissed him, he started thrusting into Seungkwan more, his fingers almost digging into Seungkwan’s thighs as he adjusted how he held the older, making sure he wouldn’t drop Seungkwan but also so that he was able to get a better angle.

“Ahh, Hansol,” Seungkwan moaned as Hansol kept going. His hands were on the younger’s back, and he was sure that Hansol’s back later would have plenty of marks from his dull nails and fingers. “Harder please.”

Hansol made a small noise, “if you want harder I need to lay you down. Dropping you would kind of ruin everything.”

Between the pleasure Seungkwan felt he couldn’t help but laugh, “okay, do what you need Sol.”

“I have to pull out so I don’t hurt you,” Hansol warned and when Seungkwan nodded, he carefully pulled out, both him and Seungkwan making a noise at the feeling. He adjusted how he held Seungkwan and moved away from the wall, carefully laying the older on the ground, grabbing their shirts and making a makeshift pillow for Seungkwan’s head to lay on. “Not as comfortable, but are you okay?”

Seungkwan nodded, “I’m good.” He wrapped his arms around Hansol’s neck again, “I’m ready when you are.”

Hansol smiled and kissed his forehead, “I’ve said this so much already but I love you.”

“I love you too.” Seungkwan smiled. He hummed as Hansol kissed him, lining himself up again. When Hansol thrusted in, he moaned and his fingers grabbed at Hansol’s hair giving a gentle tug.

Hansol groaned into Seungkwan’s mouth as he thrusted, overwhelmed both by Seungkwan’s hands in his hair and by how tight Seungkwan felt around him. Once he had a rhythm going, he reached in between them and began stroking Seungkwan’s dick, making the singer gasp into his mouth and move his head away as he moaned.

“Oh god.  _ Hansol  _ more. Please. Holy fuck.” Seungkwan gasped. He didn’t care if any of their members or anyone else was in the big practice room, all that mattered was Hansol. 

Hansol moved, using his free arm to hook Seungkwan’s knee around it so he could hold onto the older and have a different position. Then he thrusted a little more, watching Seungkwan’s face.

Seungkwan moaned, a lot louder now, moving his other leg to wrap around Hansol’s waist and squeezed, “oh my god this feels so-ah right there. Harder, Sol please.”

Hansol kept thrusting, tiny moans and grunts escaping his own lips as he moved one hand on Seungkwan’s dick to pleasure him even more, “you're so tight and taking me so good Kwannie.”

Seungkwan moaned at the praise, tilting his head back in pleasure as Hansol’s thumb ran across the top of his dick. “I-I don’t think I’m going to last Sol.”

“That’s okay baby.” Hansol moved so he could wrap Seungkwan’s other leg around him before leaning in close again, kissing below Seungkwan’s ear, “you’re doing so good, so beautiful and perfect. You're taking me so well even with being so tight. Cum for me baby, I got you.” 

“I-I oh god. I want you to cum too.” Seungkwan moaned between thrusts.

“I will.” Hansol whispered. He groaned as Seungkwan pushed back against him and thrusted even more. “Oh god Seungkwan.”

“Come on Sol, together okay?” Seungkwan gasped. He pushed back opposite of Hansol so that the younger went in even deeper each time.

Hansol nodded and moved his hand on Seungkwan’s dick even more, until he saw Seungkwan’s eyes flutter shut. Then he thrusted a few more times before burying his face in Seungkwan’s shoulder, both of them cumming at the same time.

Seungkwan didn’t care if he was loud at that moment, so if he moaned a little too loud, he figured anyone who heard could be an adult about it. He gasped as he slowly started coming down from the high, subconsciously rubbing Hansol’s back, as he listened to the younger moan and felt his hips stutter as he thrust sloppily a few times. When he heard Hansol’s breathing even out a little he turned his head to look at him, “are you okay?”

“Mm, yeah. I’m okay.” Hansol kissed his shoulder before looking at Seungkwan, “are you okay? I know you said hard, but we also didn’t have anything.”

“I’m fine.” Seungkwan assured, “I’ll probably be a little sore the rest of the day and tomorrow, but I’m okay. I wanted every second of that.”

Hansol nodded and smiled, “good. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Seungkwan smiled. He leaned closer and kissed Hansol, smiling as the younger kissed him back, just as passionately.

When they pulled away, Hansol carefully pulled out, rubbing Seungkwan’s side as he whine a little, “are you okay still?”

Seungkwan nodded, “yeah. I’m okay. I’d even say we could go again, but I think I’d prefer lube.” 

Hansol laughed softly and kissed Seungkwan’s shoulder. “Yeah, I have to agree.” He kept pressing a few tiny kisses to Seungkwan’s shoulder before he paused, “wait.”

“Please don’t say there’s some out there.” Seungkwan laughed.

“I think there is.” Hansol smiled at the older. 

“I don’t even want to know, although I have a few guesses.” Seungkwan laughed.

“They’d probably be right. If I went and got it would you be okay with another round? Or would a blow job suffice?” Hansol asked. 

Seungkwan’s eyebrows raised at that thought, and Hansol noticed the way the rest of his body responded too. “We do have the whole day off.”

Hansol smiled, “might as well take advantage of it?”

Seungkwan nodded, a small blush on his cheeks.

Hansol grinned and kissed him quickly, “I’ll be right back, I’m going to grab something to help clean us off and some water too. I hate leaving you, but will you be okay?”

Seungkwan nodded and waved him off with a small laugh, “I need to catch my breath before you steal it again.”

Hansol grinned and kissed him again before he got up and pulled on his pants and the flannel, buttoning only a few buttons before checking that no one was in the practice room before leaving, shutting the door behind him so no one could see Seungkwan. When he came back, he heard Seungkwan moaning quietly before he opened the door. When he stepped back in, he was surprised to see Seungkwan jacking off, his head tilted back and eyes closed. 

“Sol, ah oh god.” Seungkwan moaned quietly.

Hansol raised his eyebrows, making sure the door was locked behind him before he went over, setting the towels and water he had grabbed down. “Here, let me help with that babe.”

“Please,” Seungkwan whined, watching as Hansol put a generous amount of the stolen lube on his hand before taking over. 

They spent the rest of their day off in the private practice room, enjoying their time alone, and the next day at practice, no one said anything about the limp Seungkwan had, but gave the couple sneaky glances. And Seungkwan found out that his guess was correct in the fact that the lube was Jeonghan’s for when he, Joshua and Seungcheol found a moment alone, when the older told him they could have used it.

**Author's Note:**

> .....see what I mean? haha. Thank you for reading. I hope that y'all...like...it? It's weird to say that considering...  
> Also, I apologize for how poorly written this is. Smut is not my genre. I usually imply it. But the writing brain cell said smut today, so this was....born. 
> 
> Haha okay, I'm done with my terrible joking that I use as a defense mechanism cause I'm actually incredibly nervous. So please let me know what you think. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunkissedjoon94)


End file.
